twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NorthStar MLP/The big list of awesome people
I joined Twitterponies three months ago, to the day. It's been one amazing rollercoaster of a ride- we've had our ups and downs, but the ride is far from over! I'm still surprised how much my characters have grown, and how every day, they take a new and unpredicted turn. Of course, I couldn't have done it alone! I'd like to take a moment to thank some of the greatest people I've had the pleasure of RPing with. Take a seat- this might be a rather long list! Keylime Stageright- Of course I have to lead with Keylime. Both in the RP and out of character, you're my partner in crime and most trusted schemer. You're one of my closest friends here, even if you are a gibbering madman... And let's be honest here, that's exactly what you are. Our random references shall blot out the sun, and we shall become legends! Long live the Ka-tet of the Grand Ovation. Jason Voorhooves- 'Pay attention, ladies and gentlemen, ''this is how you do a crossover character! Much like Keylime, you're a genius, both IC and OOC. You're a master Skype-lurker and fellow insomniac. Almost everything you do is awesome, and the few things that don't turn out awesome can be blamed on your two-hour sleep schedule. (X), my faithful student. '''Full Bloom/Cold Snap/Zecora- I would've listed your other 298 alts here, but I couldn't remember half of them. Bottom line? You're great. I'd say you gave me a major boost (Ha!) and helped me get where I am today. Hopefully I've returned the favor, because I do consider you a good friend... You just need to play Cold Snap more often. Best faerie ever. Wind Cheer- Sure, you're a foul-mouthed, Exalted loving lunatic, but... Wait. I'm supposed to be saying good things here. Alright, fine. You're my brother and good friend, and I know I can come to you should I need to rant. You also provide me with some of the greatest music I could ever ask for. Philomena- If Keylime's my most trusted schemer, you're sitting in a comfortable second place. You're conniving, scheming and twisted, and I love it. Our characters haven't done much in the feed, but every time you show up on Skype, a good time is guaranteed. Shine on, firebird. Chrysalis- Every character needs an archrival, and although the saga of Star v. Chrysalis may have come to a close, it still led to some of my favorite scenes. Outside the RP, you've given me some valuable advice- and I hope I've returned the favor somewhat. Daisy Floral- You keep me sane, you really do. Much like Philomena, our characters have never interacted, and I weep for the day when Daisy and Star meet. Outside the RP, you talked me into playing League of Legends again- no small feat- and you give me a sounding board for my rants. I agree with you, Fred is a great name for Keylime. Azure Helm- And here I thought you'd be a voice of reason and sanity in our little group... I guess it's true what they say, never judge the player by their character. You're great, though, and quickly becoming one of my favorite people here. Keep being awesome, Captain Buckington. Cotton Orange- You were the first character Star ever interacted with, and you practically kickstarted this whole mad story. You also come up with some outrageous plots, and most of them turn out excellent. Good times are guaranteed whenever you show up on our Skype channel- you just need to do so more often! Luna- First of all, we're both in agreement- time zone differences are horrible. You gave me free reign over the best story arc I've been a part of so far, and I can't thank you enough for that. You're also one of the most patient, open people I know here, and you're sitting in a comfortable third place in the list of my favorite schemers. Punkie- Goodnight Punkie strikes again. Or maybe Steampunkie? Perhaps Punkitty? I don't know, you change personalities more often than I change socks, and it's awesome. ''You're yet another person I have yet to interact with in the RP itself, but you're a genius on Skype. '''Storm Chaser'- I'll say one thing here, I'm so glad you came around and rejoined our little group. You're definitely growing on me, and you've helped me flesh out Maverick so much. You've made some amazing progress- keep it up. Blue Flame/Argus- Although I wish you would do more with Argus, you're still awesome. Along with Daisy, you dragged me kicking and screaming back into League of Legends. I will never forgive you two for that, although I secretly do enjoy the game. Shh. Nobody must know. Cadance- Almost as foul mouthed as Wind Cheer, almost as twisted as Philomena and almost as good a schemer as Keylime and Luna, you're most definitely a jack of all trades, master of madness. Terra- You kickstarted this Skype group and your madness is like a benevolent mold or lichen. You can scrape it off, but you will never be truly free of it. Much like Azure, you are so different from your character. You're probably the most insane of us, and I love it. Honorable mentions go out... To all of you who I have yet to interact with. Yes, even you, over there in the corner. It may be the lack of sleep speaking, it may be the slight flu I'm fighting off, but you're all awesome. Category:Blog posts